jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomas Kilena extension 2
http://jedi-council-of-the-republic.wikia.com/wiki/Tomas_Kilena_extension_1Page back Tomas Kilena Tales EP.2 Mission to Christophsis Not long after Tomas has became a knight he had an assignment to track down a misterious bounty hunter in the outer rim that was only taking jobs that involved senators lives. Kilena's favorite past time other than experimenting was flying and thus this mission he would fly. All he had to track to bounty hunter was his ships name and its homing becon signal. Tomas was a bright lad and worked out that if he could find a homing becon of one of his fellow hunters or gang members and set it of that the bounty hunter would come. So he did just that after looking in the archives he found a list of people he could use but he figured out only two accomplices the hunter had. Slowly one by one he crossed them off untill two were left. He then went to tatoine where the Mos-issle Catania was the home of all villany and to his suprise the two men he was after for becons were there. Tomas thought this was two easy and scened a trap. However his thinking was to spring the trap. So he went right up to the men and used the force to change their thoughts to follow him. Kilena then asked the men where there ship was they told Tomas and he took the beacon and set it off. The bounty hunter saw the beacon was on and went straight to its signal however he made actions on the way... Tomas saw the ship land and hid , he put his hood up and moved his cloak aside and ignighted his lightsaber quietly. He also changed the crystal colour to purple , the crystal he found on Ilum, and then charged. The bounty hunt was just waiting on his ships bottom deck. Suddenly out of nowhere , just as Kilena had reached the ship, the ship took off. Tomas had milliseconds to react should he attack while its flying or should he put a beacon on it. Tomas chose beacon and tossed a homing beacon at the ship . It landed by the back left repulser and Tomas ran to his ship. Tomas had sprung the trap but he had more to evade. As Kilena followed this bounty hunter into deep space he realised that he was in trouble. Just that second he saw a what looked like crystalline planet and at once he knew it was Cristophsis. But that was the good side of what he saw the bad side was the bounty hunter was stopped dead infront facing him with lots of company! " sheesh talk of social bounty hunters" he said to his trusty droid R4-D53( he was Kilena's homemade droid he got the skills form his past). In a flash the Enemy's open fired on Kilena and he had to fly for his life. There was a massive chase and unfortunate there was a malfunction and his ship stated sparking and falling into Christophsis! Kilena and R4-D56 jumped just before BANNNNNNG WOOOOOOOP ZZZZZZKS the ship blew up and they were safe. The bounty hunter's bounty hunters left and the bounty hunter went down to finnish Kilena off. But now Kilena had sprung the trap and escaped he knew what to do. He has to attack the bounty hunters ship while it was flying low. Luckily the bounty hunter had found Kilena's location and wanted no chances so he went to attack Kilena , who was on the ground, by ship, which was skimming the ground. In due time this happend and Tomas took out his lightsaber slowly and ran at a steady pace towards the ship.Ignighted his lightsaber of purple blade. Jumped. And landed right on the ship's back , Tomas with one strong thrust stabbed his lightesaber up the repulsers. The ship began to werr and whine. Kilena jumped off. And at that very second the ship went out of control and hit a near by building and in the blast killing the bounty hunter and blowing a whole in the pathway to the main town of Christophsis. From then Tomas took a trooper convoy back to the republic homeworld, coruscant and reported to the supreme chancellor and the Jedi council that the bounty hunter was killed in the blast of his ships explosion. After this Tomas whent stright to the temple and started trying to experiment new things with his researcher friend Akoda Hakulese. http://jedi-council-of-the-republic.wikia.com/wiki/Tomas_Kilena_extension._3